Dangerous Games
by Lady Aralas
Summary: Set 2 yrs before LOTR--When Prince Legolas is kidnapped by a stranger during a simple game of hide and go seek the game turns treacherous as Aragorn must find the Prince and save him at all and any costs-for more than one reason. (Aragorn/Legolas slash)


Disclaimer:  Don't own, don't sue...so there.

Authoress notes:  Hi there-this is my first LOTR fic...it takes place a good couple of years before the actual happenings of Lord Of the Rings, and it stars Aragorn and Legolas...none of the others are mentioned, just to warn you, cause it's based around the two of them.  Just to warn you that this is **slash...or will be quite soon if it's not in the first chapter (starts out friendship than turns slash)...between Aragorn and Legolas-so if you don't like them as a 'couple' leave now or forever hold your peace.  **

Warning: Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Legolas Torture, and implies of rape are ahead (NO graphic details...just implications of...) still---if this doesn't forbode well with you, than don't read!  

Summary:  Set two years before LOTR.  Everyone thinks that hide and go seek is a fairly easy game to play, right?  Not when one of your hiders disappears, and is nowhere to be found...the game broadens, and turns dangerous for Aragorn, who starts to go by the name of Strider as he plays the biggest and deadliest game of Hide and Go seek that anyone can imagine...the person he is seeking:  Legolas Greenleaf.  

Dangerous Games 

**Author:  Lady Aralas**

Chapter I:  You Hide, I'll Seek

            It was a gorgeous day...there was not a cloud in sight, and the sun was shining brightly, causing the temperature to be much warmer than it had for the past several days.  Many elves were out and about, strolling here and there as they enjoyed the warmth of the sun, and the slight breeze that blew through the forests of Mirkwood.  

            On such a day, Legolas's father, the King of Mirkwood shooed his son out to play after doing morning chores...to which, Legolas was glad because that meant that he could now have the afternoon to himself.  

            Whistling an elfish tune to himself, Legolas started upon one of the many trails that would lead him deep into the forest of Mirkwood...he planned to spend his afternoon climbing trees in the fresh air...that was, until Aragorn happened to slam into him, sending him sprawling to a still muddy ground from the rains a fortnight ago.  

            Sputtering and realizing that the front of him-pants and tunic-were covered in mud, Legolas turned to Aragorn, his face a show of surprise as he realized who had 'accidentally' shoved him down.  Aragorn stood their, his eyes fixated on the Prince as he trembled slightly.  The two didn't know each other very well...all Legolas knew was that Aragorn was adopted by one of the high respecting families of Mirkwood...he had forgotten who.  He only saw the human every now and than in the village.  After staring at Aragorn coldly for a few seconds, Legolas was the first to speak. 

            "Weren't you watching where you were going...human?"  Legolas asked, and saw Aragorn wince at being called a human...he knew full well that he was human...some days though, he wished that he was one of the elves.  

            "N-no my Prince I am dreadfully sorry...I apologize for the accident, it's just that...that..."  Aragorn looked behind him, his eyes held a nervous look to them, but were filled with excitement.  

            "That what?"  Legolas asked, looking in the direction where Aragorn was and trying to brush off some of the mud from his leggings.  

            "I don't want to be 'it' again..."  Aragorn allowed his voice to trail off again as he looked in dismay...someone was coming there way, and Aragorn sighed heavily. 

            "That's it...I'm gonna be it again and I'll be it for the reset of the game..." 

            "Game?"  Legolas questioned, raising an eyebrow.  Aragorn looked at Legolas, as though Legolas was ill.  

            "Of course a game!  We play it all the time when it's beautiful weather like this!  The game of hide and go seek...though since I bumped into you, I didn't really have the chance to hide...so Remaire's going to tag me and I'm going to be 'it' again..."  Aragorn sighed once more, than looked at Legolas's confused expression...but was it a look of wanting in his eyes that Aragorn saw?  Suddenly the human got an idea, and smiled as he looked behind him once more to see Remaire advancing on them, a grin on his face. 

            "I'm gonna get you again Aragorn!"  Remaire cried out, looking quite happy that he wasn't going to be 'it' any longer.  

            "Have you ever played Hide and Go seek my Prince?"  Aragorn asked, a smirk upon his face.  Legolas's eyes brightened considerably.  

            "Once or twice...but never without my father on watch..." 

            "Care to play now than?"  Legolas nodded at Aragorn's next question, and grabbed the teen's hand.  When Remaire reached the spot, he looked thoroughly confused as Aragorn and the Prince were no longer there.  

            "Aragorn?  Prince Legolas?"  With the swift disappearance of the two, this caused Remaire to grow agitated...he hadn't expected to actually go after them.  He hadn't actually anticipated on Legolas accepting Aragorn's offer to play.  Growling with frustration, he stalked about the forest as one by one the other elves reached the 'safe base'...which was one of the oldest trees in Mirkwood Forest.  Once again, Remaire sighed in frustration...all he had left now were Aragorn and the Prince...surely they couldn't be that hard to find, could they?  But he had been searching for what felt like hours.  And still there was no sign of them...he knew that the Prince was good...for he had played this game with him before on a hunting trip their families had taken long ago.  But he hadn't known Legolas to stay this hidden for so long.  

            "Legolas?  Aragorn?"  Remaire called out, looking skeptical as he went further into the forest, and it got darker by the moment.  Soon he was joined by Jerall, Tamoake, and Feralle.  

            "Remaire, have you not yet caught Aragorn?  He should've been easy, he always is!"  Feralle teased, and Remaire shook his head, making a face of disgust.  

            "Aragorn had invited the Prince to come and play...I do believe that it is Legolas who had chosen their hiding spot...and choose well he did."  Remaire said in an ugly tone of voice, for he hadn't expected to be looking for the pair this long...and if it turned out that Legolas and Aragorn were at the base when they got back, then it meant that he'd be it again.  

            "Let's go back...maybe they're at the base already and will probably be laughing at this whole incident!"  Tamoake suggested as he looked a little nervous about being in the darkened part of the forest.  Jerall agreed as did Feralle, and eventually even Remaire agreed to turn around and head back to the city.  

            They were halfway there when they heard a cry of pain...then silence.  But even Remaire's Elvin ears could pick up the sound of running footsteps-that ran away from Mirkwood...in fact, there was more than one set running.  

            "This way!  I heard it this way!"  Jerall exclaimed, already claiming what Remaire knew as he nodded and they rushed toward the direction of the cry.  What they found in a clearing was an alarming sight...Aragorn was crumbled to the ground, unconscious...and Legolas was nowhere to be found.

~***~

            "We should split up...that way it'll be harder for Remaire to find us."  Legolas had suggested, a mischievous look in his eyes, and a smile playing on his face.  Aragorn decided that he rather liked the Prince this way, and gave a playful smile back. 

            "Sure...makes sense...I'll go hide over there." 

            "Make sure you are **thoroughly hidden." **

            "Legolas...?"  Suddenly Aragorn got an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.  Legolas turned back around to face the human teen. 

            "Yes?"  

            "Do you think...that...maybe we've gone deep enough into the forest?  I mean, shouldn't we maybe be going back and reaching the secret safe base so we're...uh...safe, and there's no way for Remaire to tag us till' we start again?"  Hearing the nervousness in Aragorn's voice, Legolas's smile grew wider as he scoffed at the boy. 

            "What Aragorn, afraid of the forest are you?  Most elves consider the forest as their friends-there is nothing here that can hurt us.  Besides, if we hide high in the trees, it'll be much more fun watching Remaire look for us until he can not stand it anymore!  Than my friend, we'll race for the base."  For a moment Aragorn looked shocked...Legolas had just called him his...friend.  Aragorn's smile grew almost wider than that of the Elf Prince, and he nodded in his agreement.  

            "I actually think I like that plan...my...friend."  Aragorn had hesitated for a split second before calling Legolas his friend...mainly because he didn't know how the Prince would take it.  But Legolas just nodded and winked at him before they both went their separate directions.  As Aragorn had chosen a fairly short tree to climb up and stay fairly hidden within its branches, Legolas had chosen to stay hidden within the tall grass-his leggings and tunic were  a rich dark brown and green, and so he was fairly well concealed within his hiding spot.  

            However, so engrossed in the fun of the game, and trying to keep as quiet as possible, Legolas did not hear the sound of footsteps behind him...he did eventually, but it was too late as the Prince turned around to see a blade pointing at his throat---belonging to another human...one that was much taller than Aragorn.  Legolas gulped, but stared the human in the face.  

            "What do we have here?"  The human said in a dangerously low voice, full of disgust and hate.  Legolas almost winced at the tone, forgetting that most humans were not to keen on elves-Aragorn being the only exception as he had been raised by them. 

            "An elf...sitting along in the middle of Mirkwood forest...what to do with an elf?"    
            "You shall leave and do nothing."  Legolas spit out in fury, but the human man apparently had much better things on his mind than leaving.  

            "You're a pretty little elf at that...stand."  When Legolas refused, the man started to slowly sink the tip of his blade into the Elf's throat...causing the skin to prick and bleed.  

            "You do as I say little one or else I **will cut your throat."  When Legolas refused still, the man reached down and grabbed a tight hold of Legolas's long blond hair, and pulled up with all his might.  Legolas cried out in pain-just a little-and saw that he was being forced upon his feet.  The human's eyes looked quite murderous, and maybe even...greedy?  As he looked upon the Elf Prince's slender petite body.  **

            After staring for a few moments, the human licked his lips and put his sword back into his sheath.  He placed one hand on Legolas's stomach, and his other hand was still tightly holding his shoulder.  The prince's eyes widened as he felt the humans' cold hand go underneath his shirt feeling his chest and ribcage.  

            "Ah, but you **are beautiful...a wonderful prize for a man like me, no?"  Legolas wasn't paying attention, for from the corner of his eyes he saw Aragorn jumping down silently from his hiding spot, his own eyes also widened with terror.  Before he realized what he was doing, Legolas started to tremble as he saw what it was this man was about to do, and prayed that Aragorn would rescue him in time...he knew that even though Aragorn was ****also human, that the soon-to be ranger wouldn't let any harm come to his Prince. **

            Legolas bit his lip and stiffened a sharp cry as the man reached his hand down into his leggings...feeling around, fumbling.  Legolas suddenly felt faint as stars started to cross his vision...and it wasn't even nightfall.  

            Aragorn, **hurry!  Legolas cried out in his mind, and suddenly as he had wished it to happen, Aragorn had jumped onto the much older man, sending him flying to the ground as he grunted at the extra weight on top of him.  Legolas was shuddering with fear, silent tears running down his face as Aragorn was tossed roughly aside.  Before Legolas knew what was happening, the man brought the hilt of his sword down upon Aragorn's head...knocking him unconscious. **

            Run, now!  His mind shouted at him and Legolas did...not fearing for Aragorn as he believed that this man wasn't out to hurt him...he was out to hurt Legolas himself.  Legolas did not get far though, before a hand reached out and grabbed him by the hair, pulling him roughly back and off his feet as his butt hit the ground.  Legolas bit his lower lip so hard it started to bleed but he promised himself that he would **not cry.  **

            "Now boy, you'll come with me...for I have the feeling that if there was one here, there will be others to rescue you...and I don't think that my newfound treasure has a right to be rescued at this moment."  The human whispered into the Elf Princes' ear, and Legolas's body stiffened as the man brought  out a damp, foul-smelling cloth-which he placed upon his mouth and nose...though try as he might to **not breathe in the heavy fumes that spilled out, Legolas found his mind spinning...and soon he knew no more.  **

~***~

            Aragorn awoke with a start, his eyes snapping open as he looked around himself, remembering the dream that he had just had...it was all so very real.  Legolas had been taken...kidnapped...no, correction, elf napped...Shaking his head to slowly clear the spots of red that danced in front of his eyes, Aragorn slowly got a look at his surroundings...and that was his realization that it was no dream.  He was in his father's bed...and he was only here when he was sick, or hurt.  Wincing at the sudden pain that he felt, he reached up to touch his head, to find a bandage wrapped around his head.  

            Just as Aragorn was trying to remember all the details of the dream, the door opened and he was quite startled to see his father...as well as the father of Legolas come toward him.  His father had a grim look upon his face, and Aragorn suddenly realized that he was in trouble...big time.  Or so he thought, for he had been the last one to see the Prince...it was his entire fault that Legolas was now gone...his entire fault...

            "I'm glad that you are awake now my son.  Unfortunately though, before you can rest more there are questions that need to be answered to-" before his father could even get another word out, Aragorn started to sob and threw himself at the older elf.  

            "I-I'm _so sorry father!  I didn't mean to have something like this happen...it's just that, that Legolas wanted to play with us...and I didn't see the harm in it...and now it's all my fault, it's __my fault..."  His father soothed him and shushed him to the point where only silent tears ran down Aragorn's face.  _

            "It's not your fault my son.  From what I was told, apparently you tried to protect and rescue Legolas from what was about to happen...and for that I _am very proud of you my son."  Aragorn wiped his tears away, and had a shocked expression on his face.  _

            "R-really?  Y-you're proud of me, despite of what happened?"  

            "Yes, I am...now, you need to tell me what happened exactly, from the starting point of where you met up with his highness, and up to his capture.  If you can as well, describe what the man who stole our prince away looks like.  It would help our King greatly Aragorn."  Though Aragorn's lip trembled as he tried to put what he had seen, and those memories of the 'dream' that he had just had, Aragorn told everything and anything.  The King's lips tightened when Aragorn described what it was that the stranger had tried to do to Legolas, but failed because Aragorn had crashed into him, moving the man away from the elf he had tried to harm.  Aragorn's lower lip was trembling, and he was shaking a little as he asked this next question. 

            "Ada, what's going to happen to Legolas?  All I know is that the man who took him was _bad...not just bad, __evil...I could __feel it, __sense it..."  _

            "Shush now Aragorn, we've already sent out search parties to look for the missing prince.  Now I suggest that you get some more rest for you took quite a nasty wound to the head."  

            "No!"  Aragorn protested, causing his father and the King to look at him sharply...Aragorn shrank back down into his pillows...though his head still hurt, he felt that he _had to help...it was all his fault that Legolas was gone.  _

            "This is my fault, _my doing!  If anything I want to __undo what had been done!  Please father, let me join a search party!"  Aragorn's adoptive father smiled at him warmly and brushed some hair out of his eyes that had fallen.  _

            "Alright my son...get some rest, and I'll see to it that you are riding out with a search party before nightfall."  Aragorn nodded and yawned, suddenly feeling quite drowsy.  He fell asleep, and didn't see the King and his father leave...all he cared about was getting back his strength so that he could go out and search for the missing elf prince...

**TBC**

An:  I know, I know, no slash in this part, and _maybe not in the next part either, but chapter III should have some slash in it...in the meantime, PLEASE REVIEW!!!  Lemme know what you think of this and if I should continue..._


End file.
